Harriet's Scrapbook
by CrazyInSye
Summary: Just what is the story between Rev and Rip? An unexpected visit and a family album might hold the answer. The lives of the Runner family...Unleashed. Please R
1. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary:** The Loonatics were just going to enjoy some time off like they usually did when Acmetropolis had a villian free day. No real work just a relaxing day of non-superheroing. But apparently, The Runner family has different plans for them today. One that involves lots of stories and memories, and a particularly big photo album.

3rd genre maybe Angst (it depends how you look at it)

**Author's Note:** Ok this is my first LU story, but I've been thinking of the idea for a while now. I hope everyone enjoys the story, especially those Rev and Rip fans out there.

**Bold** words are **stressed** ( mostly to show off Rev's enthusiasm in his speech)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loonatics or Rev's family, just some secondary characters that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 1-The Unexpected Guest

"Rev, can you hand me the ion distinguisher?" Tech E. Coyote asked his roadrunner apprentice.

"Sure-I-can-Tech-ol'-buddy-ol'-pal,"

Rev zipped to get the gadget and zipped right back to hand it to the scientist,

"Here-ya-go-Tech.-You-know-you-really-should-start-labeling-those-things-I-couldn't-tell-the-differece-between-the-ion-demolisher-or-the-ion-distinguisher-which-is-funny-because-it's-a-distinguisher-meaning-I-should-be-able-to-distinguish-it-right?- I-mean-it-would-only-make-sense-but-you-know-on-the-other-hand-maybe-it's-not-necessary-because—"

"Rev, why should I label it when I already know which is which. I would never switch them up, unlike you." Tech cut the speedster off with a playful, all knowing smirk before turning back to his project.

Rev blinked, stunned by the insult, but then formed his face into a slight scowl. He was about to remark on the scientist's arrogant attitude, but was cut off, again, by the sound of the lab's door sliding open. The two natural enemies looked for the person at the door who unknowingly ceased another one of their constant arguments; it was Lexi.

"Hey guys, workin hard?" She said casually.

"We **were**." Tech half mumbled, forgetting about the female's sensitive hearing. Lexi glared.

"I mean, yes we were working hard, that is until you came in and distracted us with your … undeniable beauty." Tech covered up, trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Riiight." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh-yea-anyway-Lexi-what's-up?-Do-we-need-to-come-out-for-something?" Rev broke the tension.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There's someone at the door for you Rev." She remembered.

"Ooh-**Really**?!" Rev gasped, "Someone-for-me!" He beamed and clasped his feathered hands together happily. And just as instantly as there was happiness, Rev's shoulders slumped and he cautiously asked, "Oh-no-it's-not-my-parents-is-it? I-really-really-**re-he-he-ally**-don't-think-I-can-deal-with-them-right-now."

"Or ever." Tech muttered dryly, ignoring Rev's concerned and sorry look for his parent's view on the canine scientist.

Lexi giggled, "No Rev, it's not your parents." She smiled at the relieved sighs the two boys shared. "Actually it's your brother at the door."

"Rip?" Rev chimed.

Lexi nodded, "Yeah he's here. Do you want to see h—?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Rev had speed past her and out of the lab.

Tech looked back at Lexi again, "I guess you can take that as a yes." he snickered at her blond hair blown awry from Rev's following winds.

At the door, Rev found his little brother walking into the common room slowly, as usual. But something seemed to be different about the young Runner. Rip's abnormally un-roadrunner-like cool and calm persona was shattered when Rev saw his brother fidgeting and glancing about suspiciously, whipping his feathered head around using the natural speed he was born with. Rev stopped abruptly in front of his brother, making Rip actually flinch in surprise.

"Hey-there-little-bro-what's-up-with-you? Why-are-you-all-jumpy-and-tense-looking? It's-really-unlike-you,-well-at-least-recently,-I-haven't-seen-you-like-this-in-a-long-long-long-long-**long**-time. Jeez-Rip-you-should-calm-down-you-look-like-a-scared-chic—"

Rev was silenced by his brother's closed wing around his beak as the rest of the team piled in the room.

"Shh!" Rip warned, slowly releasing his older brother's beak.

Rev just stared at him.

As if sensing the tension and confusion crowding in the silent room, the leader spoke gently what everyone was thinking.

"Eh, what's up doc? What brings da team's token lil brotheh heea taday, Rip?

Rip's eyes widened at the yellow bunny's accented question. He blinked quickly and scrolled his eyes over the six Loonatics before him. He looked to Rev, for help or guidance, but the speedster just blinked back, as curious and confused as his teammates.

"Uhh….Heyyy. Um, yeah, can I just um…can I borrow him for a minute?" Rip said pointing to Rev.

Ace shrugged and nodded, while Duck over exaggeratedly rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Phft! Whatever man, he's **your** brother." He snapped, shrugging the question off.

Rip, however, paid no attention to the rude comment as he grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him down to his level with a quickness that the others of the team had never seen.

He was just about to start whispering to Rev, but instead, he turned a glare towards the remaining Loonatics. Seeing his gaze upon them, the eavesdroppers looked in all directions, whistling to themselves like they were doing no wrong.

Rev looked at his friends and gasped. "Guys! And-Lexi. Jeez-can't-a-bird-and-his-brother-get-some-privacy-around-here! You-know-that-is-so-rude-and-I-thought-you-were—"

"Ok! Ok!" Lexi urged Rev to stop before he really got started, "We'll leave you two alone to yourselves. My ears are closed." She said tugging her ears to the side. "C'mon guys." She waved to her teammates.

"Right bahind ya Lex." Ace marched behind his female counterpart.

"Shablah glugh!" Slam announced, making his usual round to the kitchen.

"I should be going anyway. I have to finish working on the ion demolisher." Tech said turning back to his lab.

"You-mean-the-ion-**distinguisher**." Rev stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes, that's what I meant." The coyote retorted quickly.

"Ah-Ha!" Rev shouted, pointing an accusing finger before Tech shouted back a quick, "I don't need labels!" and hurried into the lab.

Chuckling, Rev turned back to his brother, but then, realizing who Rip was staring at, he sighed and said, "Duck-that-means-you-too-you-know."

Danger Duck stood gawking at his fellow feathered teammate.

"Who?" He looked to both sides, "Me?" he pointed to himself.

Rev and Rip eyed the waterfowl intently.

"Surely, anything he can say to you, he can say with me just, standing here." He stood posed to prove his point.

The roadrunners deepened their stares, Rev grimacing.

"Duckkk." he snarled.

"Ok! Alright!" Duck slowly backed away from the brothers and sat on the couch, immediately turning to the news to watch the weather, or more importantly, Misty Breeze.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Rev turned back to his brother.

"Ok-now-that-we-don't-have-to-worry-about-any-interruptions,-what-is-it-Rip?

Rip nodded and began to whisper to his brother.

"Uhhuh-uhhuh-uhhuh…okkk…yeah…uhhuh…right-riiiight…uhhuh-and? Yeah-yeah…umhm—"

Then Rev cut his own speed talking off with a loud gasp, catching the attention of a certain Danger Duck.

"Oh-my-gosh-**really**?" Rev hollered.

"What?" Duck nosily asked, turning his attention from the gigantic television screen to the newly excited red clad Runner.

Meanwhile, Rip shook his head, and waved his hands in front of him, in a attempt to ward off what he knew his brother was about to do.

"No…Rev, don't…Don't…DON'T—"

Rip tried to run, but he couldn't move quick enough as his brother grasped him and gathered him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh-No-**Way**!" Rev squeezed his little brother tight.

"What?!" Duck jumped over the couch, dying to know what was going on as Rev carried on yelling and hugging the younger roadrunner.

* * *

**A/N:** What did Rip say? Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter...maybe. Muahahaha! (coughs) ha ha.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'd like to get some feedback, and let me know if you have trouble reading Ace's accent.


	2. Duck's got it

**Author's Note:** Well, I was anxious to get the story going so here's some more. I have given you a HUGE hint here, it's practically out in the open. But I still want to see if no one gets it. Plus this is only the beginning anyway so it doesn't really matter. But anyway, Enjoy!

**Bold** words are **stressed** ( mostly to show off someone's enthusiasm in speech, mostly Rev or Duck)

_Italicized_ words are thoughts (usually in _'semi-quotes'_)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loonatics or Rev's family, just some secondary characters that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 2-Duck's got it...what?

"Revvvv..." Rip whined.

"I-can't-**believe**-**it**!" was his brother's reply.

A moment later, Ace and Lexi ran back into the room, lead by the screams of joy emitting from the red & black bird.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Lexi sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, it sounds like a mad house in heea!" Ace claimed.

"He just whispered some kinda secret **something **in his ear and, and…Rev just started **freaking **out!" Duck shouted vividly, but then sighed, "And I wanna know the secret!" He whined.

Ace and Lexi glanced at each other in question before turning to the two Runners, the oldest still clutching the life out of the youngest.

"Ehhh, ok…" Ace scratched his head.

Hearing the commotion as well, Slam entered the living room from the kitchen, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"Gblah Dabga, huh?" He asked.

"You got me." Lexi shrugged.

He walked in further, eating the food he had gathered in his arms, and stood to watch the scene, too.

"Rev, really—" Rip tried to get his hyperactive brother to stop, again, but he was only answered with another squeeze and a chuckle from the bird.

Not knowing exactly what was going on, or even what to do, the yellow, orange, purple, and pink crime fighters just stared; Slam stuffing his face full of the entire refrigerator's contents. In fact, they were so caught up in watching Rip's struggle to get free, Danger claiming "This is even more entertaining than the news.", no one seemed to notice the floor shaking before…

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone, including the Runner brothers, then turned their attention towards the lab. As soon as they looked, the lab's door slid open and Tech, blacked and charred, flew out across the room behind them, and forcefully hit the opposite wall .

"That was **NOT**, the ion distinguisher." He said holding up a finger. He coughed once, then disintegrated into a pile of ash on the floor.

Time skipped a beat. It took Rev a moment to digest Tech's words. But then, realizing what happened, Rev grinned and yelled, "I-**knew**-it!"

The pile of ash glowed neon green, then when it retook the form of the unfortunate coyote, all he said was, "Yeah, yeah." and waved his correct friend off. Then, realizing the thrashing Rip within his brother's super powered grip, Tech raised an eyebrow, "Uh, what did I miss?"

"We don't **know**!" every one raised their voices a little, Duck crossed his arms, annoyed.

"And…" Rip struggled, "I'd rather keep it that way."

Rev looked at him once more, "Oh-but-I'm-just-so-proud-of-you! Not-to-say-that-I'm-not-always-proud-of-you-because-I'm-your-big-brother-and-I'm-never-not-proud-of-you,-but-this-time-especially! Oh-man,-I-still-can't-believe-that-my-little-bro's-growing-up! This-is-totally-sweet-sweet-**sweet**!" Rev bubbled over with so much excitement about…whatever it is…that he actually started shaking Rip with his super speed.

Although Rip knew why his brother was so excited, and he partly understood, he was getting a minor headache from the 3 seconds of shaking he'd endured, and as he was shook by his brother back and forth, some of Rip's feathers fell off of him, possibly from the extreme speeds. He was going to ride Rev's wave of enthusiasm until he stopped, but when he saw his purple and lavender feathers on the floor, Rip was suddenly alarmed.

"Ok, ok Rev! Stop!" Rip shrieked and Rev finally let go, worried that he had hurt him by accident.

"I'm-sorry-Rip. Are-you-ok?" he apologized.

Rip looked at the feathers on the floor and then back to his brother with a scowl.

"Jeez, you're worse than ma." He said dusting off his red pants.

"Psh!" Rev blew the words off, "Never-ever-ever-ever! There's-no-way-I-could-ever-be-as-bad-as-that-woman-nope-never-ever-ever…" Rev trailed off as he looked at his brother's dead pan face, "…ok-maybe-just-a-little-like-her-but-you-can't-blame-me!"

"Yes I can, this is exactly what I was trying to escape!" Rip threw his hands in the air quickly, making still loose feathers fall off of him, "And that stupid camera." He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Rev groaned, "Boy-don't-I-know-it-I-wish-she'd-just-get-rid-of-that-thing-sometimes." Rev scratched the back of his neck and stretched awkwardly, "But-I'm-still-no-where-near-as-bad-as-mom!" he added quickly.

"Whatever" Rip waved the statement away.

Meanwhile, in the dark recesses of Danger Duck's mind, something clicked. While the Runner brothers were arguing, Duck had been thinking of what the "secret **something**" whispered to Rev was, and what he was so proud about because of it; but he may have finally got it.

'_Wait a minute'_ he thought, _'Ever since Speedy shook him up, little brother's plumage has been falling all over the floor. Isn't that how this whole argument started? And why does he keep looking at them? And what is Rev smiling about? And…and…'_

"Hmm" Duck scratched the bottom of his bill and pondered. He thought for a minute, and then two minutes…until he finally realized it.

……

"Bahhahahahaha!" Duck laughed out loud, scaring those around him, and making Lexi jump in surprise.

"Whoa, Duck! What's so funny?" Ace looked at his friend strangely, considering his spontaneous outburst.

But Danger just continued to laugh uncontrollably, holding his stomach in pain as he tried to speak.

"Ha ha h..he's hahaha!" Duck laughed, pointing a shaky finger at Rip.

Everyone looked to Rip, then to Duck, then Rip, and back to Duck again.

"Magbnah crazy." Slam suggested.

"**No **I'm not crazy!" Duck yelled defensively, "Haha it's just haha feathers! Hahahaha!" He choked out the words and burst with laughter again.

Hearing Duck's words, Rev instantly knew that Duck had found out. _'Was it really that obvious?'_ he thought, and then looked at Rip.

Rip was paranoid and glancing around at the clueless Loonatics, slowly making his way for the door. Rev couldn't blame his little brother, what Duck had discovered was truly embarrassing for just about every bird, but Rev still didn't want him to just up and run out of the tower.

Getting that old 'Big brother' kick, Rev zipped up to Duck, while his eyes were closed from laughing so hard, and he got in his black feathered face; he was so close, their beaks were almost touching.

"**Hey**!" Rev yelled at Duck, surprising everyone, who hadn't seen him run up nearly at the speed of light. Duck opened his eyes to see a very angry and annoyed looking Rev.

"You-laughing-at-my-little-brother?" he asked threateningly.

Everyone was silent; Rip stopped inching towards the door, for a moment. The room stared back at the two feathered heroes.

Duck was in shock. Never had Rev ever been so close to him, and so intimidating. He was slightly shaking just looking into his piercing sea-foam green eyes.

"N..n..no." he stuttered, frightened.

Rev looked Danger up and down, analyzing the liar with sharp eyes. He lowered his brows and lowered his voice, "Good."

This one word sent chills up everyone's backs.

Rev stood up straight, towering over the short black duck, and stared him down for a few seconds; Duck just gulped and looked toward his leader.

Ace's eyebrows were raised in surprise as he turned from watching Rev to looking down at the little duck. But in his mind he came only to one conclusion for the roadrunner's actions.

He shrugged and said simply, "Don't mess wit little brotheh." earning a nod from Slam, Tech, and Lexi.

...

It was silent for a minute; the awkwardness of the situation had sunk in. Everyone was looking around, suddenly fascinated with their feet, the ceiling, or the far wall. Rev just stood with a half serious face and passed his hand over his comb of red feathers on the top of his head; Rip hadn't left, but his hand was still on the door, just in case.

No one said, anything...

Until…

"Gablah pfhhaa??" Slam asked somewhat slowly.

"Yeah, what **was** Duck laughing at anyway?" Tech translated curiously.

* * *

**A/N:** Yesss what exactly was it?

Duck seems to know.

Do you?


	3. Confusion and Oh Noes

**Author's Note:** Ok, so at this point in the story, you should kinda have your own grasp on what's going on with Rip. And if not, you'll come to find out sooner or later. I don't want to give away too much, but I'm just going to say at least 1 of the reviewers was right ;) ...ON TO THE STORY!

**Bold** words are **stressed**

_Italicized_ words are thoughts (usually in _'semi-quotes'_)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loonatics or Rev's family, just some secondary characters that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 3-Confusion and Oh Noes

Rev's eyes flickered at the question. How was he supposed to answer that?

'_Tech's my best friend. I don't want to lie to him…'_ he pondered, _'but…poor Rip.'_

Rev sensed Rip starting to move to the door on his radar; he sighed, it was going to take some time for his brother to get over this. Rev was still happy though, because his little bro actually came to him for help; Rip moved again...hopefully he'd be able to help…

Then Rev froze…something else was in the range of his internal GPS. He spun around on his heels, facing his brother, who had just made it to touching the door. Forgetting all his complications with lying to the green suited coyote, at the moment, and solely hoping the answer to his next question was 'yes', Rev called out to his brother.

"Rip!" Rev shrieked, "Please tell me you were…" he gulped, "undetected." he uttered in an unusually slow tone, using some kind of 'brother code'.

Rip blinked back at Rev, and then looked at the door he had his hand on. Slowly bringing his hand back, Rip said with fear in his voice, "I…I'm not sure."

Rev closed his eyes tight for a second, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing red, as he activated his tracking powers.

The team just stared in confusion; each of them glancing at one another to see if anyone understood what was going on. But Rip stood motionless, keeping his eyes fixed on his brother. He looked seemingly worried.

But meanwhile, in Rev's mind, he saw it; something he really, **really** didn't want to see that day, but unfortunately, he did.

"Their-coming…" Rev muttered quickly to himself before looking at his brother with big eyes, "Their-coming-and-you-lead-them-here!"

Rip's eyes widened too.

The brothers stared at each others green eyes, shocked into silence.

"Hey, woait a minate heea! Slow down, hooold it!" Ace put his hand up in a 'stop' motion, "What's goin on? An' who's commin? Rev, ya betta start doin some explai—"

Ace spoke too late as a blur ran past him, cutting off his words and distorting his view temporarily. For a second all of the puzzled Loonatics beside Ace were stunned; a loud grunt was heard from Slam and muttered complaints from the others. Ace was somewhat upset that the speedster cut him off, as the leader he liked to be heard out so he could give the proper instructions when they were needed. He was going to shout for the bird to return, however, when he opened his eyes, Ace was surprised to see Rev still standing right in front of him, blinking off a daze as well.

'_Huh'_ he thought, before he glanced on the floor below and saw a small trail of dark purple feathers leading to the back rooms.

"Rip?" Lexi blurted, more to herself than anyone else as she stared at the feathers floating from the air Rip just ran through.

Surprised that he could even run fast like the rest of his family, the other teammates just threw questioning looks at a certain red clad runner, who was not paying any attention to them as he searched for his now missing brother.

"Rip! **Rip**! Oh-c'mon- Rip-come-back-I'm-sure-it'll-work-out-it's-not-that-bad!" Rev called for the hiding younger bird.

All of a sudden, the doorbell of the tower rang.

Rev gasped and stood perfectly still; staring at the blank door monitor, anticipating who it could be through the blackness of its screen.

Ace, Lexi, Tech, and Slam stared at Rev, anticipating what he was going to do.

Duck looked from Rev's face to the monitor a couple of times, wondering why no one had moved and why they were all just staring.

So after about a minute of...whoever it was...ringing the bell 134 stories below, he let out an exasperated groan.

"Well then. If no one's gonna answer it, I guess it'll have to be me! …Unfortunatiabley." Duck complained, making his way to the monitor.

"Duck-**NO**!" Rev screeched.

But he was, surprisingly, too late—due to a halting state of shock—for Duck was already at the machine, and had pressed the receive button. In that instant Rev disappeared, scorched carpet in his wake.

"YOUCH!" Tech bellowed as he blew fire off his tail.

"Hmm, I wonda where he's off to in sucha hurry?" Ace thought out loud.

"He's probably going to go look for his **suddenly **speedy brother." Lexi suggested, scratching here head, still slightly confused over the young roadrunner's conundrum.

"Hey guys," Duck turned back to the team, "I think I know what's up with Sir Yaps-a-lot and his brother." He motioned towards the door.

All of the Loonatics watched the entrance, even Rev from a distance around the corner just a couple of feet away from his room. They all expected the worst.

And then…**they **came in.

...

"REV! RIP! Why-don't-you-come-on-out-boys,-we-know-you're-here-well-of-course-we-know-Rev's-here-because-he-lives-here-but-Rip-we-know-you're-here-too-because-we-saw-you-leave-the-house-and-you-really-didn't-think-you-were-that-good-at-pulling-one-over-on-your-old-pa-now-did-ya-so-come-on-out-boys!" shouted Ralph Runner as he burst into the Common room, jolting the ears off every one in the tower.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Gosh, not Rev's parents! lol Yea, but it was expected wasn't it? Wonder if they'll find their boys? Maybe...mayyyybe not.

heehee Duck's incorrect speech, I hope everyone caught that.


	4. Parent Trap

**A/n:** Long chapter, I got really into it. Maybe it's just me but some things may get a little confusing with the talking and stuff, after all it is Rev's parents who are going to be talking. BTW I tried to give Rev's mom a little more personality here, not much, but some because I think she's more than just the homey house wife WB made her to be.

**Bold** words are **stressed** (mostly to show off someone's enthusiasm in speech)

_Italicized_ words are thoughts (usually in _'semi-quotes'_)

**Disclaimer:**

Me- (glomps Rev) YAY I finally earned the rights to own you Rev! Now I can do anything I want with you!

Rev- (Gulps) R-really-Sye-are-you-serious?

Me- (nods) :D

Tech- (hits me with a rolled up newspaper) No! Down girl! Thoses are lies! Tell the truth!

Me- Ow! Aw fine, I don't own any of you, Warner Bros. does (pouts)

Tech- That's right...Let's get outta here Rev! (runs)

Rev- Right-behind-ya-Tech! (runs)

Me- Boo, the life of a fangirl is not all it's cracked up to be. :\

(you get the point)

* * *

Chapter 4-Parent Trap

"Oh, **no**." Tech wailed silently and covered his face at the sight of his friend's anti-coyote parents.

"Boys-we're-here!" Harriet exclaimed in a sing song voice.

"Now I see why da brothas skipped out on us." Ace whispered to Lexi, who nodded.

"**Brace**!" Ralph speed up to the leader, who flinched in surprise, "Hey-how-are-ya-good-ta-see-ya-I-remember-you-remember-me-I'm-Ralph-Runner-owner-of-Runner-enterprises-and-world-renowned-gadget-salesman-also-father-of-superhero-crimefighter-Rev-Runner-but-of-course-**you**-already-knew-that-heh-heh-hey-by-the-way-where-is-my-boy-Rev-I-know-he's-here-somewhere-so-where's-he-gone-off-to?" he babbled all in practically one breath.

Ace could only stare and "Uhh" for a second before Ralph began to greet everyone else at high speed.

"Ok-I've-been-corrected-by-Rev-where-ever-he-is-Harriet-would-you-go-look-for-the-boy-please-he-can't-hide-forever," Ralph went off on a tangent and his wife nodded and speed off to search for her eldest son, "Anyway-like-I-was-saying-I've-been-corrected-and-now-I-**know**-I-have-all-of-your-names-right,"

Ace opened his mouth to tell Ralph he still said his name wrong, but using his better judgment and previous experience, decided against it, and shut his mouth as the elder roadrunner went around the room, greeting the rest of the team and shaking their hands.

"Duck-Rexi-Blam-and..." The avian stopped, once again in front of the green suited coyote, his feathered hand hovered in the air, "...Tech."

_'Well, two outta five ain't bad.' _The yellow bunny thought.

Outside the leader's head, Tech's golden eyes stared back at the Runner's emerald ones; he lifted an eyebrow, as he usually did, and glanced down at the indigo hand in front of him, inspecting it for a moment.

"Well," Ralph sighed, "Are-you-going-to-shake-my-hand-or-just-stare-at-it-all-day-coyote?"

Tech looked back at Rev's dad and felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, into a slight smirk; a bit of light flashed off of his under bitten tooth, making it gleam for just a second.

Ralph gulped; mistaking the look on Tech's face for anything but what it really was...Gratitude.

The older Runner finally trusted Tech enough to physically touch him, or at least, his hand. Tech was thankful, because having Rev's parents against him not only put a struggle on his exclusive friendship with the speedster, but it bothered him about past experiences, of looking into the eyes of the fearful race of birds, even as a pup.

So, taking this as a sign for a new beginning with the prejudice roadrunner, Tech shook his hand. _'Maybe he's not so bad after all.'_ he thought.

"Hello Pa Runner."

After the few seconds of their fur and feathers shaking together, Ralph's hand slipped out of Tech's in an awkwardly quick manner and he brushed it lightly against his slacks in a wiping motion.

"That's **Mr.** Runner to **you**." The roadrunner pointed a finger at the genius coyote with a cocky grin, but his tone hinted at seriousness.

_'Perhaps I thought too soon.' _Tech retracted, _'But at least it's a step up from before' _

Meanwhile, somewhere around the corner; past the living room and kitchen, past Tech's lab and the Briefing room, back near the members' own bedrooms, Rev was hiding, hopefully out of sight from both of his parents.

He had known they were coming, sensing their quick approach towards HQ from about a mile away. But still Rev didn't want to see them today, he'd just started to feel better about the 'Rip Incident', as it has so been dubbed, and wanted some time away from his parents. Wasn't it was enough that he just talked to them on the video phone a couple of weeks ago; jeez could a guy get a break?

But, no, all of his problems and issues with Ma & Pa entering his personal space were irrelevant. The reason they're there has nothing to do with him at all actually; it's all about Rip. It's interesting though, Rev supposed, it was a different change of pace; considering Rip was never really the center of attention...until recently. He just hoped his brother could handle the new found attention their folks were throwing at him...

"Oooooh-Boy. This-may-not-end-well" he mumbled to himself, peering around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"What-may-not-end-well?" said a sweet female voice.

Rev leaped into the air, with a stifled shriek, at the unexpected response from behind. When he touched back to the floor, he stared wide eyed at his mother who was giggling behind a dainty periwinkle feathered hand.

"Ma! What-are-ya-doing-trying-to-scare-my-tail-feathers-off?" The son reacted dramatically, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh-I'm-so-sorry-honey-I-didn't-mean-to-scare-you-frankly-I'm-surprised-that-trick-still-works-on-you-concidering-your-a-big-superhero-now." Harriet smiled and lightly chuckled at her oldest son's expense.

Rev cocked his head to the side; how come he hadn't even felt her presence before? He had GPS powers now, it should've been simple...but for some reason Harriet always did that to her sons, somehow.

"Mom-you've-always-gotten-me-with-that-trick-and-I-still-don't-know-how-you-do-it-I-mean-how-in-the-name-of-Acme-did-you-even-get-behind-me-without-me-seeing-and-how-did-you-even-know-I-was-all-the-way-back-here." Rev rambled, confused.

"Well-for-one-you-left-a-trail-that-lead-right-to-ya-sweetie." she motioned toward the charred carpet path.

"Oh" Rev said softly, and looked as he looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"And-as-for-the-trick..." she trailed off to catch his attention." Yeah?" Rev asked with wonder. Harriet smiled, "...It's-a-secret-that-a-mother-shall-never-tell!" and she giggled with more laughter than before.

Rev subtlety rolled his eyes. Sometimes his mom was such a card.

Then, getting over her laughing fit, Harriet Runner calmed down and properly greeted Rev, speaking too fast for most normal people to understand but not finding it a problem as she spoke to her first born son.

"Oh-Rev-dear-it's-been-a-little-while-since-we've-seen-ya-in-person-what-is-it-going-on-a-couple-of-months-now-how-are-things-going-what-is-new-and-you-still-haven't-been-calling-like-I've-asked-you-really-**should**-call-more-it's-bad-enough-that-your-father-thinks-you've-abondoned-the-family-business-and-you-know-he-doesn't-really-approve-of-this-whole-saving-the-world-job-but-on-top-of-it-you-**avoid**-us-all-by-not-calling-and-not-to-mention-your-little-brother-you-know-he-really-does-look-up-to-you-even-through-the-whole-parasite-thing-he's-just-always-wanted-attention-like-you've-had-and-by-the-way-**where**-**is**-your-brother-I-know-you're-covering-for-him-Rev-don't-try-to-hide-it-he's-gotta-be-somewhere." She blabbered on, looking from side to side to find her youngest son.

"Uhhh" Rev began, "Hey-ma-ya-know-you're-right-I-**was**-covering-for-him...before...b-but-now-I'm-not-really-sure-**where**-Rip-is." Rev shrugged and grinned innocently; hey, technically it's not a **complete **lie.

Ironically, as if an automatic answer to Rev's statement, the brother in question quietly peeked out of the door to Rev's room, a little ways down the hall behind his mother. Rev's eyes lit up and he held back a gasp, "But-uhh-why-don't-we-join-pop-in-the-living-room-with-the-others-I'm-sure-he's-around-there-somewhere." He stalled, gently pushing his mother back to the room she just came from, and looking back to wink at his escaping little brother.

Rev and Harriet came in the room just in time to see Tech rejecting another proposal from Ralph to sell his inventions; the genius was getting noticeably upset at the old roadrunner's unrelenting ways.

"Hey-pop-why-don't-you-give-Tech-a-break-he's-still-just-as-uninterested-as-he-was-the-last-time-you-were-here." Rev intervened before anything got out of hand, "And-please-folks-remember-what-I-said-about-slowing-it-down-a-bit." He added for his teammates benefit.

"Yes! Thank you!" Duck blurted thankfully, as Rev's parents nodded in agreement to speak at a more audible level so everyone could understand.

Rev walked over to his teammates and stood beside Lexi.

"I guess leaving scorch marks in your wake doesn't do much to help hide from your folks, does it?" Lexi whispered to her friend, who half smiled and muttered, "Yeah-bad-idea."

"Rev!" Ralph acknowledged his eldest son with open arms, and grabbed him into a noggie, "How's-my-favorite-genius-with-a-wrench-son?"

"Gee, I'm fine-pop-but-uhh-how-are-you-what's-been-going-on-around-the-house-while-I-was-gone? Did-that-pesky-Mr.-Buzzard-give-you-back-the-grill-yet? Ooh-I-bet-he-hasn't-he's-always-taking-our-stuff-just-like-the-time-when—" Rev tried to stall but was cut off by his mother.

"Rev-honey-you-know-why-we're-here-now-quit-your-stalling-and-let's-get-to-it." She scolded, vaguely annoyed.

"Yeah!" his father added, "And-now-that-you-mention-it-Buzzard-hasn't-given-us-back-the-grill!" he clenched a fist, "that-darn-scavenger-he'd-better—"

"Ralph!" His wife cut him off as well.

"But-what-about-my-grill-Harriet?" was his whiney retort, to which his wife sighed and rolled her green eyes.

"Ok-Rev-now-where-is-your-brother? I-don't-see-him-anywhere!" Harriet sounded a tad bit concerned.

"Oh-Rip? You-know…heh-heh…around." He chuckled falsely, shifting his eyes back towards the hallway to his room to see what may have happened.

His mom gave him a hardened stare, "Rev. Road. Runner." She pronounced his whole name slowly and clearly, without struggle; obviously annoyed at her son's actions.

"Ooh" Rev's father uttered quickly, and rushed to his wife's side. "Now-Harriet-let's-calm-down-the-boy's-bound-to-show-up-sometime." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Rev winced at hearing his mother using his middle name, that meant she was either mad...or she was getting there. _'Ooh Rip's so gonna owe me for this is if mom blows up at me.'_ Rev thought to himself.

In the meantime, the rest of the team just watched the Runner's exchanges like the show they had of Rev and Rip earlier; Duck claiming "This is still more entertaining than the news." after he quacked back from the kitchen with popcorn.

"Wow, Rev's middle name is Road?" Lexi whispered.

"Who knew?" Duck stuffed a hand full of popcorn into his bill.

Slam shrugged, "Mgnahma, go fig."

"It seems rather nominal, if you ask me." Tech crossed his arms over his chest.

His friends just blinked, obviously confused with his words.

Tech sighed, "I mean it doesn't serve much of a purpose."

"Ohhh" everyone nodded.

"Hey, speakin of middle names Tech, what does da E. stand for anyways?" Ace asked randomly, causing Duck, Lexi, and Slam to also look in question. Tech just looked to each of them for a moment, resistant to tell them at first, then when they didn't stop staring he just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Ethelbert."

"………"

The others held back laughs behind grins. "Oh, ok den." Ace snorted, as he tried not to outburst like Duck did before. A little 'tee-hee' or 'ha-ha' could be heard from each of them every couple of seconds.

Tech grew annoyed at his teammates silent tittering and stated scornfully, "It was my great-great-great grandfather's middle name and all those before him, for your information."

"Yea, sure, whateva you say Tech." Ace chuckled softly making Lexi giggle a bit louder.

"Hee-hee" Slam grunted.

"Ha-ha, Ethelbert." Duck repeated it to himself for more laughs, consequently making the giggles of everyone else louder.

Tech just tried to ignore them and looked back to his younger lab assistant, who was being questioned by his parents.

"So-let-me-get-this-straight-son-you-say--you-think-he's-here."

"Ummhm"

"But-you-don't-know-where?"

"Well-I'm-definitely-probably-pretty-sure-that-I-may-or-may-not-know-where-he-can-or-can-not-uncertianly-be-at-this-point-in-time-or-any-other-before-or-after—"

"Rev!"

"No-sir." Rev lied and shook his head swiftly for his father, as he had started to interrogate him as well.

"Ummhm." Ralph crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Rev quickly thought of a counter statement to take some of the heat off his feathers.

"But-uhhhh-don't-worry-pop-I'm-sure-you'll-find-him" he covered up, "Hey-he-may-not-even-still-be-here-he-could-have-already-left-you-know-it's-been-a-little-while-now." He shrugged.

Of course, Rev knew this was a lie. With his GPS, he indicated that Rip was still hiding in his room; safe and sound from the embarrassment that would surely follow if Ralph and Harriet Runner found their youngest son. On the inside, Rev was pleased with himself; for some reason he was never really good at helping his brother out.

Rip used to blame Rev for blabbing about his mistakes or his faults and making him look bad in front of their dad; which, unfortunately, Rev did quite often, although it was always by accident. But after a while he stopped complaining and just tolerated his older brother's ways; Rev thought Rip had forgiven him, that is...until the 'incident'.

Even though Rev had tried to lessen his blabbing to his parents, and was keeping his little brother closer, he knew hiding Rip today was a **very** big thing. So he swore to the American desert his family tree came from, that today Rip would get out of the tower, severe embarrassment free.

_'As long as he stays...in...the...'_

Rev made a face; a face or horror mixed with confusion and nervousness. _'What is he doing?'_ he screamed out in his mind.

"Rev? Rev? What's-wrong-with-this-boy-can't-he-hear-when-someone's-talking-to-him? Rev?" his father tried to call his spaced out son back to attention after almost three minutes of him talking to himself.

"Rev!" Tech barked, scaring the living daylights out of Harriet, who jumped about a foot in the air and yelped in fear and surprise.

"What? Huh? Is-the-lab-on-fire? What's-going-on?" Rev snapped back to reality, reluctantly.

Tech nodded towards his younger team member's parents and Rev turned back to Ralph, who was scratching his red feathered head, "Boy-son-what's-got-you-staring-out-into-the-stars-you-looked-like-you-were-trying-to-discover-a-new-moon-up-there-on-the-celing-what's-up-with-that?

"Wa? Umm-nothing-pop." Rev tried to focus on the task at hand, and tried harder to ignore the little bleep of a moving figure in his brain.

'_Where does he think he's going?'_ Rev thought and resisted the urge to look back towards the bedrooms again, as he sensed his little brother skulking around the corner.

"Rev? Son-are-you-listening-to-me? I-don't-think-he's-listening-to-me." Ralph flailed his arms in front of Rev.

"Rev-listen-to-your-father." Harriet shook her finger at her son.

"Oh-I'm-sorry-mom. Sorry-pop…uhh….What-were-you-saying-again?" Rev still wandered in his subconscious.

* * *

**A/n:** Ooh it looks like Rev's gonna get it! But what about Rip? Where's he off to? Why's he hiding in the first place? How did Harriet do that trick? WHY IS TECH'S MIDDLE NAME SO FUNNY SOUNDING?! (giggle)

Oh well, I guess you'll all have to stay tuned to find out!


	5. Hiding

**Long Author's Note:** Oh My Gosh...I am so sorry I am SO late with this chapter. But I got caught up in the summer, and then some writers block, and I had a mini vacation, and then...I don't know...I got lazy TT SORRY PEOPLE!! (prepares to be savagely beaten) XD But on a happier note, WOW I've gotten so many Story alerts! I can't wait to hear all of your feedback, 8D and I hope I can live up to the hype ;)

Ok, so in this chapter I'm dropping some heavy info and forshadowing on ya...just letting everyone know.

ALRIGHT LET'S GET TO IT!

**Bold** words are **stressed**

_Italicized_ words are thoughts (usually in _'semi-quotes'_)

**Disclaimer:**

Me- (running from mob of readers) AHHH I said I was sorryyyy!!

Rip- (trips me)

Me- GAH! (falls) ...Rip WHYYYYY!? D8

Rip- this chapter is why.

Me- ...I don't own the Loonatics, Rev's parents or Rip Runner...

Rip- Yeah ya don't!

* * *

Chapter 5-Hiding

Rip was just around the corner from the common room...a few minutes ago he had been in Rev's room. That was a bad move; because he soon realized, that as long as he was in that room, he was trapped. No way out; no way to escape his parents should they attempt to search the room; which Rip knew they would do.

Oh how he wished he could just skip this part of life...

' "_Every-young-bird-goes-through-this-puberty-form-honey-it's-absolutely-and-completely-natural." ' _

The truth echoed throughout Rip's mind.

He remembered his mother saying this, among many other unmentionable truths, as she pleasantly prattled on while searching all the drawers in the house for that stupid camera of hers. On and on she babbled, so overjoyed at the unfortunate teen's circumstance that she didn't take the slightest notice to his discomfort about the entire subject. Not like the youngest Runner's Ma & Pa **ever **noticed his discomfort about **anything**...

Ignorant as she may be, she continued to talk and search, leaving her son to bash his head with a couch pillow, praying for her to stop. Rip kept to this activity, finding the cushiony blows to the head more soothing than painful, but as soon as Harriet went to go check in her husband's office, now unrestricted to Rip after the Robo Amigo incident, Rip reawakened some of the old speed he'd had as a kid and dashed right out of the house.

At first Rip had no idea what he was doing, or where he intended to go; but with one look out into the distance, at the illustrious Acmetropolis city skyline, there was no question. Then he took the elepad down the cliff, raced out of the canyon, and took the road straight through Acmetropolis, up to the highest tower in the city; his brother's HQ.

It'd been a long while since Rip used his speed...ever since he decided to stop. It's such a shame that his mom caused him to use it again, he had worked so hard to train his legs to move slower. Although, sometimes when he was walking, he suddenly found himself in a sort of power walk, struggling to stride slowly; he tried not to do that often. After all, to remake a road**runner **into a **walker**, took a whole heck of a lot of willpower.

Lots of hard work, persistence, and determination were put in Rip's strive to be different.

'_Oh great, now I'll have to start over again.'_ Rip unhappily thought, looking down at his skinny legs, _'Well at least I won't have to worry about my voice for a little while.'_ he after-thought.

Although everyone else in the family spoke with super fast speech, and often in run-on sentences, young anthro-roadrunners, like Rip, are not able to talk in high-speed like their parents. Even Rev can't really speak as fast as his parents; without his powers, the 18 year-old Runner is just a little under the bar. Roadrunners' speech usually starts to speed up at ages 20 to 22, as another sort of puberty period, but, due to the meteor giving Rev his powers, it must've propelled him a few years forward, into the speed talking age. Though, it probably didn't matter to Rev, he had always wanted to speak with the speed of an 'adult', it was, most likely, Rip thought, a dream come true for him.

Lucky for the 16-year-old little brother, if he worked hard enough to keep his voice steady and made it through the rough 2 year period he could actually keep his normal paced voice, just like he wanted.

Rip was a rebel, well, a rebel in a way. He wasn't really defiant or rambunctious, he just went against the roadrunner norm; walking slow and refusing to use his natural speed, speaking slower than the average speech he had, talking in short to-the-point sentences, and being more subdued. He wasn't always like this, but, after something that happened when he was younger, Rip just decided to reject the family ways…sort of like how they rejected him.

Rip shook his head to keep those thoughts away. It was different now; Pop had finally acknowledged his talents, he was accepted into the forbidden office, Rev had stopped being such a glory hog, and now his brother was actually helping him escape their parents. Things were turning around.

And on that note, Rip peeked around the corner...and then pulled his head back with plenty of speed.

'_Oh crap!'_ he thought anxiously.

His parents were right there! And they didn't look too happy. Poor Rev, he was being scolded for hiding him. Rip knew he'd owe him back later, big time; Rev hardly ever got in trouble, and if he did now, it shouldn't be for hiding his little brother in his time of need.

In addition to his brother's plight, he noticed the other Loonatics could only watch with awkward faces; though no one moved, so they must've all been a little entertained, or maybe it was a 'team' thing. It didn't matter.

'_What matters now is that I get my tail outta here.'_ Rip looked back and forth trying to think of a plan.

'_Where am I supposed to go? The only rooms over here are the bedrooms. I can't go into the others' rooms! And this hallway is a dead end; there's no where else to run to...'_

Rip fretfully raked his fingers back through his lavender crest, which whipped back forward in its usual style, and he exhaled a nervous sigh. Maybe it probably wasn't the best idea to go back there; after all, all the good places to hide were on the other side of the living room…the other side of his parents.

Perhaps he could run past them all; Rip believed he could go fast enough…but stopping without making a screech noise, or even worse, crashing into something, were conditions the roadrunner was not willing to risk.

Maybe he could, quietly sneak by?

Well that all depended on how well Rev and the others could keep their attention away from him.

Rip lowered himself down to the floor, crouching with his knees bent and hands on the floor. Again, he peeked around the corner, now at a lower and less susceptible altitude. Of what he saw, Ralph Runner was definitely the one standing out amongst the rest in the common room; using his, rather small, height advantage over his eldest son, to tower over him threateningly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Rip gulped; Rev was a hero, and not just in the actual sense. Had it been about 5 years ago, Rev would've never pulled this stunt; standing defiantly against their father just to help him. Around that time Rev could probably care less about what happened to his brother, or at least that's what Rip thought. That was the time when Rev became kind of distant…

Rip slightly shook his head, again; the past was the past, and this was a new time, things have changed.

'_Man, what is it with these stupid flashbacks all of a sudden?_' Rip thought bitterly.

Switching his view from the other significant males in his family to his mother, Rip did a quick once over of her. With her back facing him, Rip surveyed her every detail. Periwinkle feathers all in place, blond hair still in a bun with bangs, teal dress perfectly wrinkle free, light green apron still fastened around her slim figure, and her black heels suited to fit her roadrunner feet...she was the very essence of malevolence.

Rip hung back around the corner, the sight of his mother standing just a few feet away made his stomach churn. It felt like this just a few minutes ago when he looked at her from his brother's room. Fear and anger, mixed with guilt and content, it made Rip's stomach flip. All from the sight of his mother...that was the scary part. He recalled the moment after Rev had taken their Ma away from the area, heaving a loud and thankful sigh of relief just before going back into the room...

...

That room…**Rev's** Room.

Rip's face fell blank as he thought.

Though Rev was now helping him, which was new, considering the past, Rip noticed that...some things never changed...

Rev's room looked almost exactly the way it had back home...when he still lived there.

He kept it relatively clean, with the occasional stray item of clothing or paper on the floor. The bed was close to the door, against the right wall, with a big pillow and the sheet tucked firmly and neatly under the mattress, for Rev has been known to toss and turn a lot during slumber. The wall the bed was against had numerous shelves, most of which held books, while others held knickknacks, memorabilia, and more assorted junk; Rip even noticed a few Loonatics plushies on some of the higher shelves. There was a desk on the opposite side of the room. Scattered on it were tools, scrap metal, pencils, papers scribbled with technological mumbo-jumbo, another Tech plushie, and a small half finished project of some sort. There was a closet on the same side of the room; it was partially open, indicating his brother's change into his uniform that day, as you could clearly see Rev's pajamas and night cap haphazardly thrown on a hanger inside it. Also within the space, there seemed to be a variety of other gadgets and unfinished projects collecting along the closet floor. Along the entrance's wall there were the monitors and screens that each Loonatic probably had in their rooms, which would serve to replace the computer system Rev had in his room back at home.

The only thing that was completely different, and had particularly peaked Rip's interest, was directly across from the door as soon as he walked in. It was a huge bulletin board, one that took up about half the area of the large wall it was positioned onto. It held were more papers and post-its with mechanical sketches and mathematic scribbles on the side nearest to the desk, all much neater on the board than the ones on the table. Seeing so many of his brothers ideas and designs was...amusing, but what really made Rip approach the board with such interest was on the rest of the large surface.

Pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.

Some of the board held various photos of Rev and the rest of the Tics'; him working with Tech in the lab, eating pizza with Slam, training with Ace, watching Basher ball with Duck, and losing to Lexi in a video game, among many others.

There was also a hilarious group shot of everyone on the Jet Slalom at Acmetropolis Water Park. Rip had to laugh out loud at that one, his brother looked completely terrified.

Mixed in with the pictures were news clippings and articles about the team, their battles, and their individual bios; some were of Rev himself. There were also different pictures from the news of some villains the team had faced as well. Rip chuckled again; Rev had drawn mustaches and crazy glasses on some of the villains.

Even though those pictures were quite funny, the last ones on the board wiped the smile off Rip's face.

They were some pictures that he had wanted so hard to not to be there…but no matter how hard he'd tried to turn away...

He couldn't.

There were pictures of the two of them, the Runner brothers, together. There weren't too many, because his brother was probably denied many of them by the folks; but there were a good 8 or 11 of them. Most of them were old, really old, around the late 50's, when he and Rev were still young children. There were a few photos of the two of them see-sawing, playing tag or running around the house, playing in the yard, eating, laughing, and even a random hug or two.

Rip could've cried; but he didn't, he was much too strong and stubborn for that. _'Those were the days'_ he remembered thinking to himself, as he blinked to clear his watering eyes.

There were also a couple of pictures of Rev and their parents, looking happy and having fun. He and Pa working on a project, and him watching Ma bake seed buns; Rev's favorite. The most recent picture was a group family picture; it was taken the same day of the 'incident', before his…err...transformation. Rip remembered that day vividly; and he didn't like it one bit. It was a good picture though, he had his arms crossed, and he wasn't smiling, but with Rev's arm slung around his shoulders and their parents on each side of them...something in his eyes...it made him still look somewhat happy...

...

Though Rip had once spent a great deal of time in his brother's room back at home, and saw pictures like that everyday on shelves in the house, after seeing them in that foreign yet recognizable space, staying in there began to make him feel uneasy and remorseful. At that moment he had wished he could be in any of the many other rooms of the tallest structure in the city; and it was then that it occurred to Rip that he would be trapped if anyone should search in there for him. So he gladly vacated the premises, and skulked quietly through the halls, which, in turn, ended with him trapped behind this corner.

Remembering all of that made Rip wonder, again, about the pictures he saw on Rev's bulletin board.

Why would he keep such old pictures? Granted, those were the better times...but, still, Rip had no idea. He didn't think Rev would actually have those pictures in his room; maybe a family photo or something, but not all of those. And they were of just the two of them, that's what threw him off. Did Rev miss the old times as much as he did?

Probably not

There were reasons why Rip thought these things about his brother, but its best not to think about them right now. This was the wrong place and the wrong time. Rip shook his head again softly and watched a purple feather fall.

'_Definitely the wrong time…'_ he rolled his eyes.

Rip peeked around the corner again, staying low and trying not to attract attention. There just had to be a way to sneak past quietly. He scanned the area once more; hoping to see at least one available opening.

There it was….

Just beyond the corner, and far enough from the living room and his parents, was Rip's golden ticket. The floor's bathroom door was open; ever so slightly.

Rip smiled wildly; _'YES!'_ he exclaimed inwardly, thankful for this bit of mercy that was shown upon him. He gave a few more looks back and forth from the bodies in-between the living room and kitchen to the open door of opportunity. It'd be a tight fit, but he hoped with all his heart that he was as skinny as he thought he was.

Then he took off slowly, sticking to the walls like glue, without a sound. He was still out of everyone's line sight for the most part; maybe Lexi or Ace could see him as he got closer to the bathroom. But still, Rip was thankful that at least Danger couldn't see him, for obvious reasons. He'd just have to trust the two bunnies for now; with any luck they wouldn't even notice him.

Rip crossed his fingers tight and continued to make the slow motion trip against the wall.

* * *

**A/n:** (sigh) emotional stuff...it was the emotional stuff wasn't it?

Rip: (nod)

Me: (nod) ok...too bad, there's more.

Rip: D8

Sorry if this chapter seems a little drabbley...buuut...I advise you to keep everything said in mind ;)

...follow the down arrow- V


	6. Stand Up For the Little Brothers

**Author's Note:** Ok So, this chapter took OOBER long because it took me a while to correct and edit it. Granted, that means I should just get a Beta, buuuut I'm not so sure yet. Plus to be honest I don't really like this chapter. Probably because it was tourture to edit it! But now I FINALLY think I'm satisfied enough! So once again I'm sorry for the lateness.

This chapter features a bit of one of the other Team member's pasts. The story will be sprinkled with these little bits through out it.

So Here ya go! Chapter 6! 8D

**Bold** words are **stressed**

_Italicized_ words are thoughts (usually in _'semi-quotes'_)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loonatics or Rev's family, only the thoughts and idea of my own crazy mind

* * *

Chapter 6-Stand Up For the "Little Brothers"

"Rev-I've-just-about-had-it-now! Don't-you-go-thinking-that-because-you're-of-age-to-be-on-your-own-and-all-that-we-still-won't-punish-you-like-we-used-to-back-at-home-son-now-give-me-a-straight-answer-right-now-or-so-help-me-we'll-have-your-true-feathers-showing-through-that-suit-right-off-the-back!"

Ralph nearly lunged at his first born son, considering the complexly backwards answers he'd been getting from him.

And Rev, poor Rev, he nearly hightailed it out of the tower and flew all the way to Acmetralia, on the other side of the planet, at hearing those words come from his father's beak.

He had visibly shrunk down in the face of Ralph's booming authority; His knees were bent and were wavering slightly at the moment, his currently red crest lay flat against his head in intimidation, his mouth contorted in a terrified frown, and his normally perky tail slumped down as low as it could get within the slightly restricting fabric of his suit, and he held his hands knitted together in front of his chest, as if they were going to somehow protect him from his father's words.

Soundless stares passed between the two; Ralph was towering almost directly over Rev, with his hands balled up in fists a his sides, a mean scowl slowly forming on his beak with each passing second without an answer from his son.

Danger chuckled silently; very silently, lest he get dragged into the squabble before him. The prospect of one of his teammates getting punished by their parents was very funny to the duck. Especially if they're 18-years-old, have been living on their own for a few years now, and oh, not to mention...a superhero who saves the world on a regular basis! Ha. Yeah, that's classic.

All the same, Lexi still elbowed him in the ribs; just because Duck wasn't the one in trouble, didn't give him the right to laugh at Rev. It was best that he just stand there quietly, and not say anything, like the rest of the team was doing. Actually, on that note, it was as if they all weren't even there. Not that they were supposed to be; any of them could've left at any time, really, but for some reason, no one knew exactly why, they all wanted to stay.

Well...maybe Duck was just staying for the laughs, and maybe Slam because he happened to have popcorn, but everyone else was just…staying.

Lexi blew a bit of blonde hair away of her right eye. Watching this scene reminded her of her own childhood. Back with her Mom, Dad, and 10 sisters and brothers.

But Lexi wasn't thinking from Rev's point of view, although she definitely could, she was thinking from Rip's…where ever he was. Lexi was the middle child, so she'd been on both sides of the fence. All through her early years, she could remember watching an older brother or sister quickly trying to spit out some non-sense story to their parents, covering for someone or stalling enough for them to get up to their room and pretend to be asleep when the folks went to go check. Then, all through her later years, she remembered either helping in those elaborate schemes, or being the one sneaking back into the house. And in either situation, there were always one or two other siblings standing beside the one to back up the lie, if necessary.

So, she supposed, at the moment, she was acting as Rev's older sister, standing close by in case he needed someone to help back up the lie. This thought might've made more sense if Lexi actually **knew **what was going on; but push come to shove, she'd figure something out. The bunny felt like she should be open to be there for her 'little brother'. The hero of pink giggled lightly at that thought. Actually, she and Rev were only one year apart, but it seemed that, with him, one year could be a great difference.

She wondered if Rev was always the way he was now; fun and child-like, even in the face of danger, always finding some way to lighten the mood, or to help give some relief when and wherever he was needed. Though he may get more than a little annoying at times, the girl couldn't imagine them team working without his constant rambling and excited exclamations. Lexi loved Rev's seemingly hyperactive disposition; it somehow went well with him, like when someone wore an outfit in a color that they looked especially good in. Rev and happiness, or liveliness at least, was what made Rev...well...Rev.

But, snapping back to the present, she watched the scene unfold before her, and Lexi frowned a bit. At the moment, Rev wasn't the happy-go-lucky, spirit filled guy he generally was. He was afraid, nervous, distressed, and failing to cover it all up.

She could hear his heart racing almost as fast as he could, although it always seemed to beat faster than any average person, with the super speed and all; but also, his breathing was shallow and faintly wheezy. Not to mention, Lexi could practically hear his brain screaming out actions the roadrunner was too paralyzed to pursue.

It did **not** sound good.

She wanted to do something, anything to help. But standing there for support was the most the pink clad bunny could do at the time, just like her other team members. At least their presence there would probably save Rev from getting "punished", if it came down to it…which it very nearly did.

Now, having established her purpose in the still confusing situation; Lexi stood firm and unmovable, determined to stay true to her self acquired mission.

Then, for a second, Lexi thought she heard something farther away, but she shrugged it off, probably a machine beeping somewhere in the lab, she was always hearing those darn things.

She turned her attention back towards 'her little brother' and continued to stand there and be supportive.

Meanwhile, Ralph Runner's face softened as he continued to stare down the younger roadrunner below him. He had to admit, his son looked really...helpless; it was a terrible sight. And those eyes, even though they matched his own pair of greens, somehow on Rev's face they were just so….moving.

He shrank back down from towering over the action-hero, in a somewhat slow manner, and massaged his temples with one hand as he propped the other on an old hip.

Ralph sighed loudly, and Harriet placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, but kept her own green eyes fixed on her son's in a glare that replaced his father's. She had learned long ago how to elude Rev's eyes, and the charms that could be worked with their jade irises.

Rev gradually stood up to his full height, still very much afraid of what just happened. He just narrowly avoided getting an old fashioned paddle on the backside a few seconds prior. That hadn't happened in such a while, Rev could barely remember.

_'Gosh, is it really all that serious?' _he thought for only a second, before realizing...

Yeah.

it is.

His mom was staring at him now. Her stares could get pretty intense so he looked away for a minute; that woman could freeze a fire with those peepers. He looked to the team. Faces full of sympathy looked back at him.

Now Rev was embarrassed.

He, an 18-year-old super powered hero of the whole freaking planet, would've nearly got a spanking from his parents, in his own house...err...tower, in front of 5 older friends/co-workers with whom he'd still have to live with even after this.

…Great…just great.

Of course Duck looked back at him with an entertained smirk on his bill, non-verbally admitting that this was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Ace gave his usual hardened stare, as he tried to assess the situation; a little sympathy mixed in when he shrugged and tried to give an encouraging smile. Lexi made him feel a bit better, as she stood in an unyielding stance with her arms crossed, but with her eyes completely softened, and a considerate smile placed on her pink clad fur; this warmed Rev's quickly paced heart, which she could probably hear. Slam gave Rev one of his big open mouth grins when he looked at him….of course he had chewed popcorn in it….but it was the thought that counted. Tech looked...confused, at most. As soon as Rev glanced over at him though he immediately threw on an encouraging disposition, and he even nodded a little, telling him he was doing fine. But Rev could tell his brainy friend's mind was at work behind the scenes, asking all of the unanswered questions. Like 'Where exactly is Rip?', 'Does Rev know where he is?', 'Why were the Runners so angry about him not being there, anyway?', 'Since when can Rip run?', 'Just what the heck is going on here?' and many other questions as well. But the bird couldn't answer any of those questions….not now.

Rev sighed subtlety, and turned back to gaze into the piercing green daggers coming from the apron wearing female bird. She was the depicture of fear. The sight of his mother standing just a few feet away made his stomach churn, as he thought of Rip's fate. Just then a familiar kick in the back of the mind hit the speed demon of Acmetropolis.

…Rip.

Forget all of his own stupid fears; his little brother was in trouble. Even if he had to go against his parents to do it, he would defend Rip today. Isn't that what he promised himself? Yes, he did promise didn't he? It was a self promise, but it was still just as legitimate as if he'd promised to Rip **himself**.

Rip said Rev always made it about him…

Well, not this time.

Rev slowly took in a deep breath; staring at his mother's intense eyes with his own innocent, yet determined ones.

"Listen folks…" he started off slowly; looking down to the floor as his father's gaze fell upon him as well.

"I-know-you-really-don't-appreciate-the-fact-that-I'm-hiding-Rip-from-ya-like-this—"

"Oh. So-you-admit-that-you're-hiding-him-from-us-then?" Ralph interrupted.

Rev, who had been talking more to the floor than his parents' faces, looked up at his father who cut him off so sharply. As he looked at the smug expression the elder wore, Rev's throat burned with intensity just imagining all of the words he wanted to say to it. But, ever careful Rev, who never wanted to upset his father in all his years of life, bit back a lot of these words, and tried to get the...nicer ones, out in a calm enough manner.

"Yes." he finally stated after the pause, "Yes-I'm-admitting-it. But!" Rev put his hands up defensively as his parents shifted to say something about his answer, "But-I-have-good-reason-to-ya-know."

"I-mean…w..why-do-you-need-to-find-him-so-badly-its-not-like-he-ran-away-well-he-sorta-did-kinda-but-you-can't-really-call-running-away-to-your-brother's-home-running-**away**-well-I-guess-you-could-but-I-wouldn't-because-that-defeats-the-purpose-of-running-away-if-your-just-gonna-run-somewhere-where-your-parents-will-look-and-find-you-not-to-mention-they'd-probably-already-know-you-were-there-anyway-I-mean-in-that-case—"

"**AHEM**!"

Lexi cleared her throat, alerting Rev to his ranting. Her ear twitched. _'There it is again…'_ she thought after hearing another sound.

"Oh…right," Rev awkwardly rubbed the back of his long neck, embarrassed about his failure to stay on topic.

"Anyway," He started over and stood up straighter, as he spoke firmly, trying to get his point across.

"Mom, Pop. I-don't-think-you-should-be-chasing-after-Rip-like-this-he-doesn't-like-it-and-I-know-this-because-I-could-see-it-all-over-his-face-he's-paranoid-and-jumpy-and-different-from-the-Rip-I-know-I-think-this-is-the-worst-he's-ever-been-when-it-comes-to-this-sorta-stuff-and-the-fact-that-he-came-to-**me**-is-also-pretty-serious-so-I-think-it'd-be-in-his-best-intrest-if-you-guys-just-went-back-home-and-waited-he's-bound-to-turn-up-**eventually**-and- I'm-pretty-sure he's-not-gonna-avoid-you-guys-for-the-whole-week-I-really-think-you'd-get-a-more-**positive**-response-out-of-him-if-ya-just-**lay** **off**."

He said the last two words slower, so the criticality of them could soak into his parents' brains; and though he had meant for them to be in a helpful manner, the way they were said had changed everything and the senior Runners had taken them offensively.

Rev felt his father's glower before he looked clearly into it. He could feel his feathers rising in alert as he felt suddenly fearful that he had gone too far.

The other Loonatics in the room all cringed slightly. The unintentional bite of Rev's last words was evident to them all, and suddenly, it felt awfully uncomfortable for the rest of the team to be in there. The leader decided it was about time they leave.

Ace nudged Tech, who was standing next to him, and gave the signal that they had all better go. Tech nodded, and gave the same signal to Slam, who subtly agreed and began to make his way around the little black duck separating him from the coyote. Ace also nudged Lexi, on his other side. She was resistant at first, but with a few more looks from the deep blue eyes, she complied and slowly started to move away from the scene.

Ace turned back to Tech, who was still trying to get Danger to follow them out of the room, quietly; as he whispered, "But, it's just getting good!" The green hero practically had to resist the urge to grab his minuscule teammate by his big bill and drag him out of the room himself, but thankfully, Ace stepped in before it could come to that, and Duck fell in line, unenthusiastically, and not without blowing a raspberry the bunny's way might I add, but he did.

Rev saw his teammates slow retreat, and felt suddenly defenseless; vulnerable to the deeds of his parents. True, a few minutes prior he would've given anything for his friends to be in any other part of Acmetropolis...or heck, even the whole universe, as long as it wasn't there. But now, he was afraid of what was about to happen, with out them. Rev's eyes widened and his fears became more evident when his parents simultaneously opened their beaks to finally respond.

Everyone looked on as Ma and Pa Runner both took in a breath, about to yell or perhaps holler at their oldest son.

Rev winced.

Ace looked back in pity.

Tech shook his head slowly.

Slam stared questioningly.

Duck smiled.

And Lexi's ears perked up, as pink rings encircled them, and she let out a low gasp.

**CRASH!!!!**

Everyone's attention turned towards the restroom just behind Harriet and Ralph.

Out of its half open door rolled a metal disc and a few bottles of soaps.

Everyone blinked…confused.

But that confusion didn't last long as the eight anthros heard a loud grunt from in the lavatory, followed by an even louder, "CRUD!"

Then, very abruptly, the bathroom door opened fully to reveal no other than Rip Runner himself, wearing an apologetic grin on his beak and green soapy liquid sliding down his clothes, as he chuckled a bit awkwardly looking back at the 16 eyes that were fixed on him.

"..uh…oops."

* * *

**AN:** And the bird of the hour finally makes his appearence!! It took a little while but NOW the main part of the story can FINALLY get under way! 8D

Bet ya think you know what's gonna happen, huh? ........Riiiiight (eyeroll) lol

Please Review if ya like ;)


	7. When Trouble Backfires

**Author's Note:** *rises from the grave like a zombie*..................................*starts doing the thriller dance*

...Hi. GUESS WHAT? I've written a new chapter! *gasp* I know, I know, amazing isn't it? Well, I'd like to have a really good reason for not having updated in a loooooooooong while.....but. I don't. Writers Block, School, Life, Events, Memory Loss, and over all Laziness were to blame. Not very good reasons but reasons all the same. Please forgive me!

Anywhoooo, as a side comment, I wonder if my writing has changed in the time I've been away. If anyone feels it has or hasn't I'd love to hear what you think.

And a last statement, Thanks to all of you who've put this story on their favorites and/or alerts lists! It greatly motivated me to make sure I got writing done, so kudos to all of you for that! 8D

**Bold** words are **stressed**

_Italicized_ words are thoughts (usually in _'semi-quotes'_)

**Disclaimer:**Even though it's been a while, I still haven't managed to gain the rights to Loonatics Unleashed....DAMN! Back to the drawing board. -___-;

Now, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 7-When Trouble Backfires

The room was still, as everyone stared at the boy who stood before them. They blinked, as if, by some chance, his appearance was a mirage. Regrettably, it was no illusion; the culprit in question had arrived. Soap dripped down his forward crest and fell silently to the floor, avoiding the teen's light blue shirt, though it'd already been stained with green. Unfortunately for the young roadrunner…that was the least of his problems.

For a few seconds he did nothing but stare back at the others; it was only after he gave a short wave that someone else made a move. It was his brother, Rev, whose palm went straight to his face.

"Oh-darn-it—"

"Rip Runner!" Harriet yelled suddenly, loud, and clear, aggravation evident in her voice. In an instant, she speedily caught the long collar of her son's jacket and twisted it with her fist. Rip's arms lifted up like puppets to a string, as his clothing tightened around his slim form.

"…whoa." Lexi whispered, earning a nod from Tech and Ace as they watched Rip flail, in his mother's grip.

'_Oh no, here we go again....'_ thought the teenager before he hung his head, defeated.

"Boy-have-you-got-some-explaining-to-do-mister-and-who-did-you-think-you-were-fooling-running-away-like-that-as-if-we-couldn't-see-you-heading-into-the-canyon-from-out-the-window-honestly-Rip-what-kind-of-mother-do-you-think-I-am-too-just-let-you-wander-off-into-the-city-by-yourself-at-your-age-you-could-get-lost-or-something-even-worse-you-know-all-of-the-stuff-that-happens-in-this-city-it-can-be-a-very-dangerous-place-just-ask-your-brother-and-his-friends-they'd-know-all-about-it-wouldn't-you-fellas?"

"Daauh???"

"See-Rip-they-know-first-hand-how-dangerous-it-can-be-for-a-young-boy-like-you-to-be-out-and -about-in-this-city-and…wait…" she stopped, and looked thoughtfully up at nowhere in particular.

The room was still once again, as everyone looked on at the two roadrunners. Rev, who'd had his eyes covered the entire time, now peeked to see what his mother might say next; although Harriet Runner continued to delay. Rip looked up, from his rather statuesque position still in her hold, a desperate gaze on his face… much like a marionette.

"Mom…please—"

"Oh-but-that's-right," Ms. Runner interrupted, glaring sternly at her son.

"You've-already-snuck-out-into-the-city-once-before-haven't-you-dear-yes-I-think-that's-how-the-whole-'incident'-happened-in-the-first-place." She paused for dramatic effect, while Rip turned his head away in fault.

"In-any-case-Rip-dear-I'm-very-surprised-at-you-for-pulling-a-stunt-like-this-again-I-had-been-so-worried-the-first-time-and-now-you've-gone-and-put-me-through-it-a-second-time-I'd-have-thought-you-would've-learned-your-lesson-by-now-but-it-seems-that's-not-the-case-of-this-any-case-son," the mother of two closed her eyes , reflecting on her boy's bad behavior, and loosening her solid grip to a weakened hold as she, too, turned away .

It was at this time that Ralph spoke up on behalf of his grieving wife. Rip had to admit, he was thankful when his Pop confiscated him from his mother's clutches; he felt rather guilty for making her so unusually cheerless.

"Ooookay-Rip-my-boy-now-that-you-see-the-severity-of-the-situation-I-hope-you-understand-the-position-you're-in-huh."

Being held, now, by his arm, as if, so he couldn't escape, Rip nodded with humility, keeping eyes on his Ma.

"Ah-well-then-it-should-be-clear-why-we've-come-all-this-way-to-get-you-son-at-this-moment-you-should-be-safe-at-home-sitting-on-the-couch-waiting-for-your-time-to-pass-over-but-instead-you-decide-to-go-out-of-your-way-to-leave-the-house-and-come-here-to-your-brother's-headquarters-having-him-**hide**-you-from-us-**lie**-to-us-about-you-and-practically-**snap**-at-us-about-how-he-thinks-we're-treating-you,"

Rev wanted to comment on this, but decided it was best he just…stood there quietly. After all, Ralph's words were in generally true. He had done those things, but to his own brother's defense. Was it wrong to stand up for the one he once disdained?

Looking over at this person, Rev noticed a quick glance, exclusively aimed in his direction. The expression, of which, looked a lot like gratitude, a response not unfamiliar to the frequent flier. It made a light smile form on the speedy avian's beak; an unspoken "Your welcome" to the assumed "Thank you" which swelled the brother's heart.

Meanwhile, his boys' silent messages unknown to him, the salesman continued speaking, "Honestly-Rip-I-didn't-think-you-had-it-in-ya-that-pure-will-power-to-actually-come-all-the-way-over-here-for-who-knows-why-let-alone-go-running-around-this-tower-tying-to-play-keep-away-with-your-mother-and-I-which-you-haven't-done-in-years-but-none-the-less-you-did-it-and-now-you're-in-**prr-rr-etty**-big-trouble-son-so-what-do-you-have-to-say-for-yourself?" Ralph let go of his son, to let him stand on his own; although the act of kindness was overshadowed, by the severe glower he fixed upon the boy.

Rip stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his father's shoes. With only a rebellious huff, he stood and said nothing.

Everyone said nothing.

Which means no one said anything.

Because, there wasn't anything to be said except

"…nothing." Rip mumbled so inaudibly that Lexi hardly understood. Ralph leaned in closer to the adolescent bird,

"What-was-that?" he asked condescendingly.

The son gritted his teeth, and narrowed his eyes to thin slits. Oh how he hated to be patronized, especially by this man. "…I'm sorry." He hissed through a clenched jaw, looking up, spitefully, to his father's face.

A satisfied smirk would've normally graced the older roadrunner's beak, yet the blatancy of Rip's false apology left only a discontented gaze…

...However

It was good enough for Harriet!

"Oh-Rip-honey-I-know-you-didn't-mean-for-any-of-this-to-get-out-of-hand!" the mother unexpectedly thrust herself upon her son, scooping him up into a hug.

"I-just-let-a-bit-of-worry-get-to-me-that's-all-and-with-the-condition-your-in-everything's-so-unpredictable-you-have-to-understand-that-your-father-and-I-are-only-concerned-about-your-well-being-we-didn't-mean-to-hassle-you." "But you did", Rip groaned low, into his mother's apron, "I-know-I-know-dear-but-look," she separated from him at arms length, with her hands upon his shoulders; an equal gesture. With this, he looked up to see her warm, caring smile and couldn't help but have his mood lightened.

"What-do-ya-say-if-we-just-put-all-this-confusion-behind-us-go-back-home-and…and…I'll-just-make-you-some-seed-buns-and-call-it-a-day-okay?" she eyed Rip longingly as she looked down at him.

Rip just stared into his mother's emerald eyes, with his feathers a mess from the, rather abrupt, embrace she'd released him from. He knew she thought it was cute. From that, he knew what she wanted to do. When she slowed up before she could finish her sentence, he knew the reason why; because she practically had to force herself to avoid fitting it into the agenda. Also, from the way she was looking back into his matching eyes; he knew that a part of her wouldn't lose hope before the day was lost…

And it sickened him, just like before.

This was the feeling; that feeling of fear and anger mixed with so much guilt and content…almost satisfaction. How could she make him feel this way? He knew, he always knew; and that's why he knew she wouldn't give up.

Those longing eyes, he'd seen them before; once before when they didn't work on him. They hadn't worked because it wasn't her who used them, now he remembered; it was Rev. Those where his 'pleading eyes'…well…..their Ma's Rip supposed. Except this time, they were working; because it wasn't his brother, it was his **mother**. Rip felt like he owed it to her, and not just because she hatched him. Harriet had done so much for him, and he knew she didn't have to. She didn't have to defend him all of those times, or take his side even when he was wrong. She didn't even have to like him, as much as he very well knew she did, considering her options for 'favorite son'. Nonetheless, she did all of these things, because she loved him, for one, but also because if she hadn't….who would have…?

"……"

Rip's slight pause sent the room into question, but none more than Rev.

'_What is he thinking?'_ Rev pondered, _'Take the offer! You're off the hook!'_ He wished desperately that his brother could hear him, but he dare not speak a word. Talking was much too risky for delicate time such as this.

Rev's eyes wandered toward his father, who looked rather puzzled by his wife's actions. This only made the Acme hero more curious and confused. _'Was Pop not in on this?'_ he couldn't help but wonder. His parents not working on the same wavelength was something he'd never foreseen. Rev had been sure Rip was in trouble with both of their folks, until his mother's sudden change of heart. It seemed so random, but…was it really? Had this happened before? The scene was familiar, but he couldn't remember. How strange, he thought, that it felt like an inaccessible flashback; lightly poking at his memory, and cruelly taunting him with bits and pieces……it gave him a headache.

Nevertheless, whether it had happened or not, the tables had undeniably turned for his lucky little brother. Rev only hoped that Rip would be smart enough to take the once in a life time opportunity now under his wing….

Incidentally, Rip Runner pondered a decision, regarding this same opportunity. Weighing out his options, and the factors that came with them, he thought to take a step he prayed he wouldn't regret. So, with heavy hesitation, the teen opened his mouth,

"…Thanks Ma, but…" Rip spoke gently and reluctantly, a sign that put someone on edge, "…but…" he hesitated, now a second time, escalating his sibling's tension.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't just stand here and let the boy sabotage himself, and everything they've worked for this afternoon, if that's what he intended. Like a reflex, the red hero stepped forward, with his arm semi-outstretched. "Uhhhh" was the sound that escaped his beak, when he stopped short of his action.

Immediately, his friends' eyes were upon him, having heard him make a sound. Hoping he'd explain…well…anything, they urgently sought his attention. Then, for only a second, the insignificant others in the room, (minus Duck who had teleported away some 5 minutes of confusion ago) proceeded to vent out their perplexity, in two simple actions.

Shrugging wildly and making very confused faces.

Rev's brow furrowed. _'What's up with __**those**__ guys?'_ he thought as he turned his head away, and pretended he hadn't just seen them. Instead he locked eyes with Rip, who had also seen the peculiar display from Tech, Ace, Lexi, and Slam. Now, also confused, Rip looked to his brother, who stared back at him questioningly.

"Rip," Rev started in a hushed warning tone, "Think-about-it-some-more-you'll-probably-never-get-a-chance-like-this-again."…… _'Whoa, Déjà vu…'_the red Loonatic blinked.

Rip nodded to his bro; Rev could be right, he really might not get the chance to turn his mother down ever again…**never** again…not even when he's 30-years-old. But, if this was that important to her, the kind boy believed……he'd just have to live with it…or perhaps destroy it later.

"I know," Rip said aloud to Rev, and then turned to his mother, "but, it's ok Ma…you can…take it." He gulped, sending the words he really wanted to say, down his gullet, where they couldn't be heard.

The Loonatics' heads reeled, each one thinking, _'…WHAT?'_ especially the team's token talker, who had his head in his hands.

Harriet squealed like a schoolgirl, and lost all of her inhibitions. She hugged Rip tight, soap seeped onto her clothing, though she couldn't possibly care less. In fact, the mother was so happy that she talked at a pace that her own family thought bizarre.

"Sweet-Meep-Meep! OhRip-you've-made-meso-happy-I-canhardly-contain-myself-I've-waitedso-longfor-youto-growup-andgo-through-your-process-everyyoung-birdgoes-through-this-afterall-it isa-bigthing-forboys-likeyou-togo-throughand-I-knowpuberty-isn't-easy-especially-foryou-dear-I-knowthis-mustbe-very-difficult-foryou-atthis-age-whenyou-were-really-supposedto-dothis-wellbefore-whenyou-wereya'know-andnow-you'realready-sixteenyearsold-and-it's-kindalatebut-don't-worry-it'san-absolutelyand-completely-naturalprocess-that-I'm-soglad-you're-letting-meget-digitized! IloveyouRipdarling!!"

Finished with her exclamation, Harriet gasped for air, gave her son a kiss on the cheek, and excitedly dung into her apron pocket.

"What have I done?" the victim droned in his classic demeanor, wiping saliva from his cheek.

Rev shook his head, "You've-awakened-the-beast-you've-released-the-hounds-you-do-**not**-pass-go-you-do-**not**-collect-$200-dollars."

Rip rolled his eyes, "Gee, **thanks**for that Rev, that was sooo necessary."

"I-tried-to-help-you-out." he replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I noticed, a lot of good **that's** done." the younger snapped.

"Hey! At-least-I-tried-to-help-this-time-but-you-had-to-go-and-screw-it-up!"

"Screw it up?!"

"Yeaaah! You-**screwed**-it-up!"

"You don't even know what I've done!"

"You-screwed-it-up-I-had-things-under-control-you-were-hidden-and-safe-from-all-this—"

"You wouldn't understand anyway, it's not like you **know** me or anything…"

"—we-were-out-here-I-was-talking-to-them-and-then-you-come-out-of-nowhere-**moving**-**around**-back-there-like-a-dot-in-brick-breaker!—"

"If you really wanted to help it might do you some good to pay attention and think about stuff—"

"—and-you-come-out-of-the-bathroom-all-cool-like-that-was-the-plan-but-that-wasn't-the-plan-you-should've-just-stayed-back-there—

"—you would figure out **half** the stuff I do if you listened—"

"—had-Pop-on-my-back-when-I-was-just-covering-for-you-and-you-mess-it-up-besides-what-was-all-that-crazy-stuff-with-Ma-anyway! What-was-up-with-that!—"

"—and all of that was unnecessary because you made it a big deal, **as usual**—"

"—my-friends-all-watching-and…'as-usual'-whadoya-mean-by-that-'**as-usual**'!?"

"You **always** do this! You **always** make it—"

"I-always-what!-All-I-was-doing-was-helping-**you**-out!—"

"Well maybe I wasn't **asking** for your help!"

"Well-maybe-you-didn't-**have**-**to**-ask-because-your-my-**brother**-and-I-decided-too—"

"Oh don't give me that 'brother' bull **crap**! Like you **care**!"

"What!—"

"Like you care!"

"Rip-I!—"

"Ok-that's-**enough**-out-of-you-boys-settle-down-now-you're-both-acting-like-bratty-**children**-Rev-Rip-I'm-disappointed-in-you-two-especially-you-Rev-arguing-with-your-little-brother-in-your-own-home-in-front-of-your-own-teammates-son-now-that's-a-**shame**-a-big-superhero-like-you-what-would-your-fans-say-I'll-tell-you-what-they'd-say-they'd-say-you're-supposed-to-be-a-**man**-and-let-this-all-slide-by-not-**bicker**-with-your-younger-**brother**-and-Rip-**sweet-meep-meep**-you-are-in-some-deep-trouble-son-some-verrrry-deep-trouble-after-all-you-put-us-through-and-now-**this**-you're-gonna-be-grounded-for-a-month-or-even-two-I'm-going-to-have-a-long-talk-with-your-mother-about-this-and-when-we-get-**home**-you're-in-for-it-mister-believe-you-me-you-are-**in-for-it**!"

"SMILE!"

The beeping sound of a camera's flash went off, and everyone was momentarily blinded. Harriet Runner smiled blissfully, as she gazed at the screen of her CompshotDA360.

"Got-it." She said mostly to herself, though everyone turned towards her with outlandish looks.

Danger Duck peeked from the doorway of a nearby room, prompted to return to the main room's local drama show when he had heard the woman squeal. His pupils dilating back to their normal size, the self proclaimed action hero shook his head to clear up the image before him.

From the looks of it, the main room was a disaster. Different shades of purple feathers floated gently to the floor, joining those others who had fallen before them. Danger glanced toward Ace and the others, each of them standing in their own awkward stance. Then he glanced toward his other teammate, who stood, now, separated from his sibling by their father, who looked exceptionally angry.

All of them stared at the female roadrunner, who had just blinded them with an unexpected camera flash. Harriet must have somehow gotten around, in front of her son, to find a good position for her picture; for her back was now to the mallard when he had looked her in the face before. No one had even realized she'd moved, having been wrapped up in the brothers' squabble; in fact, they sort of forgot about her. But there she stood, sleek turquoise blue digital camera, no bigger than her palm, resting in one hand while her feathered cheek rested in the other. Duck blinked; and then was gone. He reappeared behind Ms. Runner less than a second later.

Harriet was euphorically lost in her thoughts. Clearly, she had left the present world and had escaped into her mind; loving with all her heart, what some might call the most heinous photo of Rip Runner…in the known universe. But, she's a mother, and what else could a mother, such a she, do with a horribly embarrassing picture of their child but, adore it. It is in this realm of thought, making Harriet believe she was completely alone, that she made a grave mistake. In a word, she 'Let the cat out of the bag'.

"Ooh-my-darling-he-looks-so-cute," she paused for a loving sigh, "So-cute-no-matter-what's-going-on-with-who-what-when-where-or-why-and-no-matter-what-he-looks-like-cause'-that's-my-Rip-and-he's-such-a-cutie-even-when-he's-molting-for-the-very-first-time."

All of the Loonatics' eyes went wide. From realization, confusion, astonishment, discomfort, and utter horror, respectively; but the sixth Loonatic's eyes went wide as he saw, the picture from over the mother's shoulders.

Then they squeezed shut almost instantly as he crashed back on his heels, and stumbled rearward toward the lounge, laughing. Danger Duck laughed, and laughed and laughed… then fell backward onto the couch.

* * *

**AN: **See, that was a nice loooong chapter, I hope it was worth the wait, or else I have failed you, TT_TT

But, now it's all out in the open, and Harriet has taken her picture...it's time for the stories to begin.

Yes, the stor_ies_.

I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! 8)


End file.
